


Friends don't get to do this

by b074



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends don't get to do this, Friends to Lovers, Hosie, LizG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: Hope and Josie are the definition of peak friendship but what if it could be more than that? After a full day of shenanigans, they're about to find out.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Kaleb Hawkins, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 34
Kudos: 275





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's officially missing Hosie hour again so here's a fic I've been wanting to write for ages but hadn't had a chance til now. It was originally going to be just a longass 5k oneshot but because I'm impatient all the while not having finished writing the oneshot yet I decided to just post it in parts. So, to clear up any confusion, each part all falls under the same day just different scenes throughout the day. For now, enjoy part 1!
> 
> \- B

It was a bright and early Saturday morning and the golden ray of the sun streamed through the open window of Hope’s room, glazing over the bodies of the two girls fast asleep on the queen size bed of the tribrid. As the birds started to chirp their morning song the younger girl stirred in her sleep, curling up closer to the warm body of the tribrid lying next to her. This change in position then awoke Hope, who’d always been a light sleeper.

The older girl craned her head down only to be met by a handful of brown hair in her face. Releasing a light chuckle, she gently moved the hair away to expose the peaceful face of her best friend.

It being the weekend everything went by at a slower pace. No rushing to classes, no rushing to get to early morning training, no rush to roll out of bed. Hope turned her head to look up at the vintage clock hanging over her doorframe. The big hand barely pointed to a Roman numeral ten while the small hand inched its way towards the twelve.

It had been a while since Hope had been able to sleep in this late. She’d always woken up with nightmares, back soaking with sweat and heavy breaths leaving her. One night not too long ago, Josie found out about Hope’s inability to find proper sleep so she offered to crash for the night which became a frequent event and ever since then, Hope’s sleeping had improved.

Today the two had planned to make brunch together so all Hope could do was wait for the younger girl to wake so she decided to get up and start getting ready for the day.

Hope was so used to always being on the run, always on the edge of her seat, keeping an eye out for what could be lurking in the shadows. But on mornings like this, with Josie asleep in her bed, no chaotic screams down the hall, and just an overall stillness she didn’t feel the need to run.

After hassling Alaric for months, nonstop, Hope was finally able to convince him to allow her to move into a room that had its own bathroom and with that, she’s been able to enjoy the luxury of not having to run into other kids right off the bat in the mornings.

Roughly thirty minutes had passed when the tribrid’s heightened hearing picked up the rustling coming from her bedroom. Hope took it Josie was awake and just as she had guessed, the tall brunette stumbled her way into the bathroom in search of her friend.

Hope looked up in the midst of doing her makeup, making eye contact with the witch standing behind her.

“Morning sunshine,” a wide grin spread across Hope’s face as she admired Josie’s morning face paired with her messy hair. How was it that someone could look this beautiful just having woken up? The auburn quirked a brow at her own thought and lightly shook her head to let it go.

“Everything okay?” Josie took a few steps forward placing a concerned hand on Hope’s arm.

Hope tried her best to ignore the warmth that instantaneously spread through her body the moment their skin met. Taking in a deep breath, Hope turned her attention back to the taller girl to respond.

“Yeah yeah,” she turned to face Josie. “Just still trying to wake up.”

Not thinking much of the plausible response she’d just been given, Josie moved next to Hope and reached over the counter to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste. “Okay,” she replied with a simple shrug and started brushing her teeth.

The young brunette had spent so many weekends over that they both thought it’d be just easier for Josie to keep a spare set of toiletries in Hope’s bathroom. Josie also secretly but not so secretly enjoyed not having to be bothered by others in the morning as well for she wasn’t a morning person.

Having started first, Hope finished getting ready first so she made her bed and settled herself down with the book. However, before she even got a page in, Josie came out of the bathroom newly freshened up, still sporting her PJ shorts and t-shirt.

Before Hope had a chance to look up and realize Josie standing across the room, the siphoner witch leaned against the bathroom doorframe and admired what was in front of her. Hope looked content. A look people rarely got to see but her body wasn’t tense for once and she was completely submerged in the moment.

Josie didn’t want to interrupt this moment of peace but she knew she had to break the silence soon enough so she cleared her throat.

At the sound of the girl catching her attention, Hope finally looked up, smiling at her friend.

“I still need to go change quick but are we still on for brunch?” Josie ran a hand through her hair as she waited for a response.

“Yeah!” Hope was a bit quick to respond but she honestly didn’t care enough to backtrack. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen when you’re done?” The older girl scooted off her bed to now be sitting on the edge of it.

“Sounds good with me! I’ll try to be quick.” Josie gave Hope a quick wink before walking out of the room.

Immediately, a flutter spread through Hope’s stomach. This was an unusual reaction for Hope. It couldn’t be it, right? Once again, the teenage girl shook her head to ignore her inner thoughts and made her way towards the kitchen.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is up! It's longer as well! Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

It wasn’t long after Hope had arrived in the kitchen that Josie joined her. When Josie walked in she saw several pots and pans floating through the air and cooking ingredients sitting on top of the counter.

“Why am I not surprised by this?” The brunette let out a light laugh at the sight in front of her.

“What?” Hope shrugged with a half-smile. “If we have something amazing as magic why wouldn’t you use it?” Josie raised a brow at the response.

“I may also not have been able to reach a couple of things.” Hope embarrassingly scratched the back of her head.

“Ah, that sounds more like it.” The young witch walked around the kitchen island to stand near Hope.

This finally gave Hope a chance to look at Josie’s outfit and well, it definitely left her distracted for a minute. Josie was wearing a simple loose white tee paired with what seemed to be a linen pair of mustard yellow shorts, all tied together with a black jean jacket which seemed very familiar to Hope. After a second of scanning the younger girl’s appearance, Hope finally realized where she recognized the jacket from. It was hers.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Josie tugged on the edge of her outerwear. “You left it in my room the other day so I borrowed it.”

Hope didn’t mind at all. If anything, she felt a gentle tug in her chest at the sight of Josie wearing her clothes.

“No, not at all. It actually looks better on you.” It was faint but Hope saw the tint in Josie’s cheek that appeared following her compliment. It was always so easy to make her blush but still, every time she did, it warmed Hope’s heart to see.

Their little moment was then interrupted by the growling of Hope’s stomach.

“Looks like someone's hungry.” This time it was Hope’s turn to blush. With her fast metabolism and constant physical activity, there was never a time she wasn’t hungry.

“It’s not my fault,” Hope started as she slowly made her way around Josie. “You’re the one who kept me waiting.” Josie jumped as the tribrid gently poked her side and made a quick escape to the pantry.

Hope reached into the pantry to grab the opened bag of flour on the shelf. She then heard Josie’s voice behind her in response to her comment.

“I’m sorry for being late.” Before Hope had a chance to turn around she heard the voice growing closer to her. “However, I’m not sorry for this.” With that, Hope’s whole body shivered as the young witch’s hand tickled her throughout her body.

“What’s this for?” Hope managed to spit out in between fits of laughter, clutching tightly onto the bag of flour in her hands.

“You poked me first so I took that as your declaration of a tickle war.” Josie responding not caring to stop. That’s when Hope quickly spun around to face her, flour flying through the air all the while, covering both of them head to toe.

“Well, I guess I have to play my part too then.” The auburn set the now half-empty bag of flour on top of the counter and grabbed both sides of Josie, tackling her to the ground as she tickled her.

With each tickle, a wave of giggles rippled through the room from both girls, more from Josie than Hope at that.

“Okay okay okay,” Josie panted. Each breath leaving her body heavier than the one before. “I surrender!” She shouted, raising both hands, releasing Hope from her grip.

Knowing she had won, the corner of Hope's mouth tugged up to her infamous smirk. Winning was Hope’s favorite thing to do and to see the defeat in your victim’s eyes was one of the most satisfying things but this time it was different. Seeing the genuine joy on Josie’s face distracted her from her victory. The way the edges of her mouth formed the perfect smile, the daylight glistening across her deep brown eyes, and the mess they had made with the flour powdering the tip of her perfect nose.

“You have a little something here.” Hope breathed out a laugh, bracing herself with one hand, using the other to wipe the flour off of Josie’s nose.

In that moment it felt like time had stopped. They were face to face, close enough that with one right move their lips would be sealed. But before Hope even had a chance to get to that conclusion the girls were interrupted by an oh so familiar voice.

“What are you guys doing on the floor?” The tall blonde walked around the kitchen island to find her sister and friend tangled up on the floor. “And what the hell happened in here?” She looks around the two, clearly with judgment seeping through her voice.

Hope and Josie were in way too good of a mood for it to be spoiled by Lizzie so they both just cleared their throats quickly, recovering from the moment they had just shared and laughed off the situation.

“We may have gotten into a minor tickle war,” Josie explained, a half-smile growing as she thought back to the recent turn of events.

Lizzie raised a brow. “A tickle war? What are guys? Five?” What normally would be a mood dampening comment once again didn’t faze the girls at all. Instead, both girls shrugged.

“It was fun and I won so it was definitely worth making a fool out of myself.” Hope eagerly responded.

It was rare for Hope to be able to ever honestly admit that she was having a good time let alone expose her kiddish side but being around Josie made her comfortable. She knew that the younger witch would never judge and ever since she made amends with the blonde siphoner they’d been getting along fairly well as well.

“Well, you guys better clean this place up because MG and I are cooking dinner tonight and I don’t need flour getting everywhere, especially on my new Gucci belt.” Lizzie looked down at the belt hanging loosely on her waist, raising a protective hand over the shiny belt buckle.

Both Josie and Hope let out a light laugh at the very Lizzie like comment.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be spotless by the time we’re done here,” Josie reassured her sister. Hope nodding in agreement next to her.

“Good. Well, I’ll see you guys later then. Enjoy whatever  _ this _ is you guys are doing.” Lizzie waved a dramatic hand over the mess and walked back out of the kitchen.

When they heard the light footsteps fade down the hall the girls turned to each other and broke out into laughter. Then they started looking around, noticing the mess they’ve made for the first time.

“I guess your sister was right, we did make a bit of a mess didn’t we.” Hope scanned the countertops and her clothes which were all dusted heavily in flour. This didn’t matter to her though. The tribrid simply clapped her hands twice and everything was set back to the way it was before she had even reached for the flour.

“One day you’re going to have to live without magic and I don’t know what you’ll do Mikaelson.” Josie shook her head, smiling at her best friend’s use of magic once more.

The two spent the rest of their morning making and eating their brunch, both enjoying every second of each other’s company wishing it could last forever.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a few quick things! Part 3 is here and the wait is over! I apologize for the long wait, with the whole coronavirus situation going on my life has been crazy and I've finally sat down to write this aaaand I've made it longer than the other parts! Which leads me to my next point. If you haven't noticed yet, this fic got extended to one more part! I realized I had a lot more to write than I thought so luck y'all you guys get a fourth part now :). Well, that's pretty much it so, I hope you enjoy your read and make sure you wash your hands and stay healthy!
> 
> \- B

The two girls walked down the semi vacant halls to their rooms somehow managing to walk closer to each other each step they took neither really noticing until their hands brushed up against one another just as they approached their doors. The contact was immediately broken when they both turned to reach for their doors. 

The two hadn’t really made plans for the rest of the day and a part of Hope wanted to be in Josie’s company as long as she could but also didn’t want to voice her want. Before Hope had a chance to sort out her thoughts Josie turned one last time to face Hope.

“Hey, I had a really fun time. Catch you at dinner?” The older girl knew the moment had now passed so rather than asking the younger witch to hang out she just responded with, “Yeah, see you then.”

When Hope walked into her room she immediately saw half her belongings covered in tin foil. She then saw a blurred image of her culprit zooming around the room.

“ _Immobilise,_ ” Hope spoke out an immobilizing spell, bringing her hand up to a fist. Right then and there she saw MG frozen in front of her.

“What the hell are you doing in my room MG?” The confused and angered tribrid threw the young vamp a bewildered glare, taking slow steps to approach him.

Paralyzed by the spell that was binding him, there wasn’t much MG could do other than talk fast to explain himself.

“Wait wait wait, I can explain.” He started desperately.

Hope stopped in her tracks and raised her brows, allowing her friend to make his defense.

“It was Kaleb’s idea. We were bored so we just wanted to pull a harmless prank.” If MG could move he definitely would have been backing away at this point with a grimace on his face. He knew he really didn’t have a good explanation than what he just gave the tribrid.

Although the reason was stupid, Hope rolled her eyes and let MG go from her magical bind only to immediately grab his collar, keeping MG still on the spot.

“Why are you boys like this?” Hope huffed out her rhetorical question all the while dragging MG out into the hall.

When the two teenagers walked out through the door they were met by Josie and Kaleb, Kaleb being yanked out of the young witch’s room by his ear.

“Ow ow ow ow ow, I’m sorry! Please let go, this is painful!” Kaleb whimpered under Josie’s grip.

“You too?” The two girls asked each other. Both just responding in a nod.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” MG said through his gritted teeth, not particularly enjoying the situation he had just gotten himself into.

Both girls let go of the boys who didn’t waste a second, vamp speeding down the hall, disappearing around the corner. At the sight of the scampering boys, the girls laughed, turning back, making eye contact with each other.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Josie inquired her friend.

And sure enough, Hope was. Surprisingly at that.

“We need to get them back.” It wasn’t a question, but rather a statement. Which they both seemed to agree upon.

They both stood there waiting in silence as if they were waiting for some bright idea to come across but they got nada. Awkwardly standing with a few feet between them their eyes darted all over each other’s faces.

“So,” Josie shoved both her hands into her pants pocket. “You’ve got any ideas?” She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet waiting for a response.

The older girl slid a hand into her own back pocket and ran a hand through her hand as if to stimulate some brain activity. With a deep sigh she responded, “nope, I’ve got nothing.”

The young siphon witch stood there for one more moment before her face brightened up. At the sight of change in expression, Hope arched a brow to inquire about Josie’s new idea.

“Come on! I’ve got a perfect idea.” Josie rushed across the hall and grabbed Hope’s hand, dragging her down the hall to the library. And there it was again; the same tingling sensation Hope had felt earlier that morning in the bathroom.

When they finally walked into the completely unoccupied library Hope realized she still didn’t know what the plan was, at this point she was just following Josie’s lead which she wasn’t too mad about because at least this way she got what she wanted, spending more time with the younger girl.

Hope stood in the middle of the room watching Josie rush towards the books and start rifling through a bunch of old grimoires.

“Um, if you told me what you’re looking for I may be able to help you find it, Jo.” At the sound of Hope's voice, Josie spun quickly around on her heel to face her.

“Oh yes, that probably would be a good idea.” The brunette blushed. “I’m looking for the ingredients to a knock out spell.” The same expression from the hall earlier came upon Hope’s face again. “Sorry, it’s a part of our prank.” Josie started to explain. “Have you ever seen Parent Trap?”

Hope was unsure where this was going but she played along. She nodded which encouraged Josie to continue.

“I was thinking we could knock out the boys and float them out onto the lake like they did in the movie!” The enthusiasm rippled through Josie like a child about to get on a roller coaster. 

This was when everything finally clicked for Hope and her own excitement started to bubble up. Pranks weren’t really her thing in the first place but Josie’s excitement seemed to be infectious. Everything that made the younger girl happy just put a smile on the tribrid’s face. 

“Well, say no more, I have the perfect spell for you. My aunt Freya used to use this on my dad all the time when he’d get on her nerves.” The nonchalant mention of Hope’s dad put a saddened look on Josie’s face. She knew this was always a touchy subject for her friend but Hope didn’t seem fazed by her own comment.

Noticing the change in the younger witch’s expression, Hope turned to reassurance.

“It’s okay Josie.” Just those three words alone softened Josie’s gaze. “In moments like this, I just remind myself of the good memories we had. And as much as my aunt Freya knocking out my dad doesn’t seem like a good one it was always hilarious to see his facial expressions when knocked out. He also happened to be a drooler but he would’ve never admitted to that.” Hope let out a huff of breath, meant to be a laugh at the image of her father sprawled across the floor with his mouth still hanging open. Josie too smiled at this more lighthearted explanation. 

That’s when Josie walked over and pulled Hope into a tight embrace, catching the shorter girl off guard.

With her faces smushed up against Josie's chest, Hope managed to mumble out, “what’s this for?” It wasn’t out of character for Josie to be physically affectionate but the reasoning for this hug seemed misplaced.

“You’re super brave Hope and that’s something I’ve always admired about you.” The longer Josie held Hope in her arms the more temping it got to just melt in them.

Josie’s hold loosened but didn’t quite released, almost as if to protect her from any more bad things in the world that could come for Hope. This was a new concept for the tribrid, to be protected by someone other than herself. It wasn’t a feeling she hated though.

“I swear at this point you guys just need to get a room or something.” Both girls jumped out from the embrace at the entrance of their blonde friend. 

“I—um,” Josie started stumbling over her words. “We—uh, we were just,” The older girl tried to help out but didn’t get far herself. Both of them scratching their heads in hopes the other would save them.

“You were just what?” Lizzie stood in front of them, arms crossed. “Canoodling in the middle of our school library?” At the mention of canoodling both Josie and Hope’s cheeks burned bright pink, somehow feeling embarrassed about Lizzie’s comment.

Still being unable to make a defense for themselves they stood still all the while Lizzie continued with her remarks.

“I thought you guys did that during your “sleepovers”.” The blonde siphoner witch placed air quotes around the last word as if to imply something. “What, that isn’t enough?” Now, this was it. This truly left the girls speechless and completely defenseless.

It was as if they were deer caught in a headlight, not really knowing what to say to that. They knew they should've completely countered what the tall blonde had said but for some reason, something was stopping them. While they tried figuring out what to say Lizzie must’ve gotten bored because she dropped her arms and went along her way to grab whatever she was here for.

“Next time just try to find a private room if you don’t want someone walking in on you guys.” Lizzie scoffed as she walked out in the direction she came in with a book in hand. 

Immediately after Lizzie turned the corner Josie turned to face Hope and apologized adamantly.

“Oh my gosh, I am so so so so so sorry about Lizzie.” Josie’s eyes darted all over the older girl’s face, trying to read whatever expression that was being displayed.

Hope wasn’t sure how to react. A part of her was definitely embarrassed by all of Lizzie’s comments but if she had read the situation right Josie seemed unusually embarrassed as well.

“Jo, it’s okay.” Hope let out a gentle laugh at the frantic look on the younger girl’s face. She placed a hand on Josie’s arm to calm her down.

“I’ll do anything you want to make it up to you.” Unintentionally, Hope found herself biting the bottom of her lip.

“Anything?” She looked up at the girl who seemed to have managed to get somewhat closer, closing whatever proximity they had between each other.

“Anything.” Josie simply stated. Eyes momentarily fluttering between Hope’s lips and her bluer than usual eyes. 

It was almost as if this was the moment they had both been building up to this whole time. Maybe Lizzie had a point? But it’s also Lizzie, she just says things to please herself so how much of a point could she have possibly made?

Hope’s heart skipped at a fleeting thought before she made her decision. She was staring way too long into Josie’s eyes when she grabbed her hand and said, “okay great because I’m gonna need your help on something later.” Pulling the girl down the path Lizzie had just walked out.

Josie was unsure about what had just happened but she didn’t really have a chance to process because now she was the one being yanked down an empty hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, you're probably mad at me right now because I was mad at myself. I promise that this slowburn will come to a satisfying end if you just wait it out! It's just the wait that kinda sucks. At least this way I can keep you around for one more part?
> 
> \- B


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The long-awaited final part of this looooong oneshot! I mean it's obviously not a oneshot anymore butttt you know, it's the general idea that I'm talking about. Well, less talking and more reading I guess! I hope you guys enjoy the ending and the fact that this is the longest part of them all!
> 
> \- B

The two had been running for a bit now and Josie didn’t understand why they were headed toward the Old Mill but with her hand still intertwined with Hope’s, there wasn’t much she could do about her situation.

While Josie was left to a whole load of confusion little did she know Hope was in a lot more than she was. She didn’t know what she was doing. What had just happened? Why did she have a sudden urge to kiss Josie? They were friends and just that. She needed to stop reading into things.

This wasn’t supposed to be happening so she panicked. Doing what she does best, Hope ran away from the situation and decided to just proceed on their previous endeavors before Lizzie left them in that odd predicament. Now, she was doing it in the most abrupt fashion but the spell she had mentioned was actually tucked away in a loose board at the Old Mill which was why they were running in that direction.

“Um, Hope!” Josie yelled out as she continued to be yanked forward, trying her best not to slip up and fall, which Hope, undoubtingly would probably catch her before she hit the ground but that wasn’t the point.

The tribrid didn’t stop at the calling of her name but instead, she kept her eyes forward and gripped onto Josie’s hand a bit tighter.

“What is going on and why are we running so fast toward the Old Mill?” Hope didn’t answer right away but just then they arrived at their destination and Hope halted to a stop. Josie not being prepared for that ran right into the shorter girl who stumbled backward, catching Josie in her arms. At this once again unforeseen closeness Hope jumped back, letting go of Josie.

It was obvious that something was up because up until a few moments ago Hope was okay but now, she was being very odd and more out of character than usual. Josie wasn’t sure if it was because of Lizzie or if Hope was starting to get tired of hanging out with her but her insecurities started to seep in.

“Hope,” The younger girl’s voice was soft, scared that she could be right. But before Josie could get answers the older girl leaned down and pulled out a piece of paper from the floorboard.

“This is it!” Hope held the paper up in front of Josie’s face a bit too enthusiastically. “This is my aunt Freya’s spell that I was telling you about.” The tribrid bit her bottom lip in hopes that this would be enough of a distraction for Josie to let go of whatever she was trying to say. One thing Hope was great at was avoiding things and the last thing she wanted right now was to talk about what had happened.

It appeared that Josie was picking up the hint and decided to drop it. If Hope wasn’t leaving then there was no reason for her to give her a reason to leave. Maybe if they both pretended it was all fine it would be fine?

“Oh, great!” Josie managed to muster up a smile to hide what she was feeling. Hiding her true feelings was something the siphoner witch excelled at.

“C’mon let’s go,” Hope hesitated a moment before she took ahold of Josie’s hand again. “We’ve got a couple of vampires to knock out.” Josie stole a glance at their folded together hands, unsure what to make of it but at this point, she was back to being her submissive self so she let the older girl call the shots.

Hope took a step out of the abandoned building but before she could get any further Josie paused. “Wait, please tell me we’re not running again because I think you’re forgetting only one of us has supernatural stamina.” This earned a breath of a chuckle from Hope. She had indeed forgotten that the younger girl could only run half a mile before losing her breath.

“My bad,” The tribrid handed Josie the piece a paper she was holding with her free hand. Once her hand was freed again she held tighter onto Josie, as if to ensure she didn’t let go before snapping her fingers.

With smoke puffing around them they found themselves standing in the middle of Hope’s room.

“How did you do that?” Josie looked around in awe, examining her body to make sure no appendages were left behind in the woods.

“You can’t tell your dad this but it’s a transportation spell my aunt taught me when I was younger.” All Josie could do was stare at Hope with admiration. It seemed that the longer she spent time with her the more amazing things she learned about her.

“Dang, maybe I should start hanging out with your aunt.” The thought of her best friend meeting her family brought a warm feeling to Hope’s chest. She’d always been afraid of bringing anyone home, just with how dysfunctional the Mikaelson name was but here was Josie who voluntarily wanted to spend time with them.

“Maybe you can come to New Orleans with me this summer and she can teach you a couple of spells that we know your dad would never let us learn here.” Hope’s infamous Mikaelson smirk emerged from the corner of her mouth. As they would say, breaking Alaric’s rules was pretty consistent for Hope.

Josie wasn’t sure if this offer was genuine or not but spending a summer in New Orleans would be an amazing adventure she’d love to take. And to have Hope show her around would be more than ideal.

Hope could see the contemplation on Josie’s face and decided to reassure her that her offer was genuine.

“I’m being serious.” Not having expected this response Josie’s brows rose in shock. “I think you’d love the music there and there’s this pastry place my dad used to always take me to that I know for sure your sweet tooth would appreciate.” Just the thought itself was endearing to the younger girl. It made her feel known hearing Hope mention the two things she loved the most, music and good pastries.

“We’ll have to plan a trip then.” Josie smiled at the thought of a summer road trip. “Lizzie is planning to go to Europe this summer to go see our mom anyway so I’ll be able to do my own thing.” The wheels in Josie’s head started to turn, mentally planning for what could be her best summer yet.

“Okay, well before we get ahead of ourselves with planning that we should probably finish with our current plans.” Hope flashed a crooked smile at her once again overly enthusiastic friend.

“Oh yes, the prank.” Josie nodded at the reminder. “We should get on that before it’s dark.” They both peered out the window to see that the sun had started to set so they didn’t have much time left.

After gathering everything they needed from Hope’s room the girls found their way to the boys' side of the dorms. When they found Kaleb and MG playing a game of vamp football outdoors they came up behind them with a cloaking spell on and knocked them out.

It took some time but the girls managed to haul the unconscious bodies of their vampire peers out by the lakefront. Hope, of course, with her heightened strength didn’t struggle as much but Josie on the other hand eventually plopped Kaleb’s body into a wheelbarrow to travel the rest of the distance to the lake.

They laid the bodies down on the ground and started pulling the rest of the materials they needed from their backpacks to pull off the prank. Two air mattresses and an air pump. Just as Josie reached over for the pump she heard the sound of moving air and a low mumble coming from next to her. When she turned to see what was going on the two air mattresses were already blown up and Hope stared at them with a proud look on her face.

“You and magic,” Josie slowly shook her head with an impressed smirk on her face. “Can't ever not use it can you.”

“Like I said earlier today if you’ve got it, why not use it.” The brunette nodded in agreement knowing she couldn’t argue with that and honestly, she admired the level of magic the Mikaelson witch had perfected at such a young age.

“I guess all there’s left to do is put the boys on the mattresses and let them float away.” Both girls glanced between the still bodies and blown up air mattresses.

The process of putting the boys onto the mattresses itself took another bit of time but they had to work quickly because their sleeping spells were about to wear off soon. After some quiet grunting and the assist of a levitation spell, they were able to get the boys onto the water.

“Would you like to do the honors m’ lady?” Hope looked over at Josie who appeared to not have even broken a sweat and pointed her hand in the direction of the boys.

“Oh, why I would love to!” Josie sarcastically gasped, dramatically placing her hand over her chest. It was then followed by her shoving the mattresses one at a time with her feet, letting them float away.

“Hey, Jo?” The sudden change of tone in Hope’s voice caught the younger girl’s attention. It wasn’t concerning but genuine. “I had a really fun time today.” The shape Hope’s lips formed was soft, one corner curled more than the other. “I don’t think I’ve had this much fun since I last got to kick the butts of all the werewolf trainees.” Both girls laughed at the distant memory of when Hope wiped out half of dozen new wolf recruits with a couple of swift moves during their first training.

“I had a fun time too, Hope,” Josie pulled the shorter girl into a side embrace. The two just stood like that watching the sunset over the lake, the last remaining sunlight glistening over the water.

After a few minutes of standing and watching Hope noticed the bodies floating on top of the water start to stir. “I think this is our cue to run.” She looked at Josie as a bit of laughter started to bubble up.

The two girls ran down the hall hand in hand stifling their laughter in hopes that their prank victims wouldn’t follow them back to Josie’s room.

With the now closed door behind them, Josie turned to face Hope with a beaming smile on her face.

Hope took this opportunity to stare. Longer than appropriate but she didn’t care. The crinkle of Josie’s eyes, the way her whole body was relaxed just by being with her, and the way her eyes were looking at her. That’s when she knew. There was no denying it now.

Josie’s voice broke Hope out of her trance. “I’m so glad we’re friends.” With this, the corner of Josie’s lips rose higher if that was even possible. But for Hope, it was the opposite.

Her brows furrowed ever so slightly and her lips fell into a frown before she blurted out, “I don’t want us to be friends.” Josie’s face dropped immediately by this statement. Not sure whether she was more confused or hurt she stood there just staring at Hope who didn’t seem fazed by this reaction at all. If anything, she took a step closer.

“Because friends don’t get to do this,” and before Josie got a chance to process what was happening Hope had already pulled her in closer, one hand resting on the small crevice of Josie’s back and the other cupping the side of her face.

The reaction was delayed, however, Josie reciprocated the action without question. Finally making sense of Hope’s prior statement.

It was like time had stopped. Just as they had wished earlier. Standing in the middle of the younger girl’s room, their bodies were pressed together and lips interlocked but soon enough Josie pulled away to get a breath of air.

When they finally pulled apart the only thing the young witch managed to mumble out was, “oh.”

A laugh then escaped Hope’s mouth. A sound so delicate it created a flutter in Josie’s chest.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” Hope breathed out her confession. It had only been a second since their lips had parted but she already missed Josie’s warm soft lips.

“Really?” The tribrid’s attention was too caught up on what she missed the most right now that she didn’t realize the genuine oblivion in Josie’s voice. When she finally looked up she saw the look on Josie’s face only to see that her friend wasn’t joking.

It was cute, to see how unaware Josie was. Her doe-eyed expression, lips forming into her infamous pout, so kissable and ever so distracting.

“I thought you were just being nice.” Josie’s voice fell to a hush, feeling embarrassed by her own oblivion.

“Oh yeah,” Hope’s face changed to a sarcastically serious expression. “I was totally just being nice.” The older girl couldn’t help but playfully mock Josie. This only caused her pout to drop further down.

Instead of saying anything else Hope rather pulled Josie back into a kiss. Catching Josie off guard once again but this time she snapped back into reality much quicker. It was as if it was muscle memory when her hand snaked around the tribrid’s slim waist to grip the back of her shirt. She held on tight, not wanting to ever let go but of course, that dream was disappointingly interrupted when Hope pulled away. Not to breathe but to look at Josie.

“Are you convinced now?” The older girl continued teasing which earned a gentle slap on her arm. “What was that for?” Hope scrunched the bridge of her nose. “You asked, I answered.” Her shoulders rose and fell with a shrug.

“You’re teasing.” Josie simply responded. “Yet I still want to kiss you.” She leaned down, close enough the heat of her breath sent chills down Hope’s spine.

When Hope stood up on her tippy toes to close the gap Josie quickly pulled away. A smirk growing on her face.

“Oh, look who’s teasing now.” The older girl tipped her head ever so slightly to the side, impressed by Josie's sudden gain in confidence.

“Two can play this game you know.” Josie taunted followed by a wink.

Hope humored Josie for 10 more seconds as she danced around in front of her before she mumbled a spell under her breath that brought Josie right back into her rightful place, in the embrace of her arms.

The tribrid let her lips hover over Josie’s as she whispered, “I know, and I’m winning.” And there it was again, the adrenaline rush that came with winning.


End file.
